Stealing His Heart
by NickyCatherineStokes2442
Summary: Nick has fallen head over heels for Catherine but he isn't sure if the feelings are reciprocated. One day at work changed everything. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry this first chapter is so short, I was running on creative fumes when I wrote this.**

 **Please review, I love getting feedback.**

Throughout his career as a CSI, Nick Stokes has always had somebody that was there for him no matter what. They could tell each other anything, it didn't matter what it was to either of them, they had always been there for each other no matter what. Nick saw his best friend for what she was, not for her looks or her actions. He loved her for her and that was all that had ever mattered to him. She was all that had ever mattered to him. For a while he didn't realize he had the feelings he had toward her, until now. He just wanted to wrap her up in his arms and hug her and hold her until the end of time. He didn't care what anyone else in the world thought about her, the only person who's thoughts really mattered was him. She made him feel like the luckiest man in the world. There was one huge problem that was always nagging him: she didn't know about his feelings for her. Catherine Willows loved Nick not only as a person but as a CSI and as her best friend. She could depend on him no matter what and he had always been there for her and she had confided everything in him and he confided everything to her, he didn't care about anyone else in the entire world as much as he cared about her. He had always been a shoulder to cry on when ever she needed somebody to be there for her. He was always there for her and always would be. He would do anything to protect her even if it meant risking his own life in the process. He always had her back and she had his. He was feeling so many emotions about her and the whole situation. He wanted to tell her, but what if she didn't feel the same way about him? All these things and more were going through Nick's mind as he walked into work that evening. He went to stop by his locker on his way to the break room and happened to run into Catherine who did not look like her usual self. Her brow was furrowed and she looked like she was about to cry. Nick knew before he even saw her face, that something was very wrong. He followed her to the bench that sat in front of their lockers and sat down next to her. He spoke softly "Cath, what's wrong?" She shook her head and Nick put a hand on her back as he said "Look at me Catherine. I'm here for you wherever and whenever you need me. Just tell me what it is that is hurting you so much! I can't stand to see my baby girl upset!" Catherine melted into a puddle of tears onto Nick's shoulder. "Nicky, I just don't know what to do! I am so overwhelmed and stressed out." "Nicky, everybody I love leaves me, when am I going to find love?" He wrapped his arms around her tiny body. He took it upon himself to rub her back as the sobs wracked her body.

Nick felt like such an idiot. He wiped away her tears and kissed her softly and was shocked when she kissed him back. When their lips parted Nick poured out his heart to her. "Cath, I feel like such an idiot for not saying this to you earlier. I love you with all my heart and you make me feel like the luckiest man in the world,by this time Nick had started crying too, and ... and ... I would do anything to have you in my life forever. I love you for you not for what you are on the outside, I don't care what anyone else thinks about us or... or you or me, you are the most gorgeous woman in the world not to mention smart, sweet, kind, funny, loving, gracious, willing, admirable, and perfect. I love you Catherine, I love you more than the moon and the stars and sky and the sun and everything in between!" Catherine was crying more than ever now and so was Nick. All Catherine could get out at that moment was " I love you too Nicky!" and she kissed him again, but this time it was much more emotional and powerful. Nick finally stopped crying and wiped Catherine's tears away as he looked straight into her bright blue eyes and said "I have been wanting to tell you how I felt for months now, I guess I was just waiting for the perfect moment." She smiled for the first time that night, "Nicky, you probably won't believe me when I say this, but I have felt the same way about you."

Nick's heart jumped out of his chest. He couldn't help himself, he picked her up and swung her around and kissed her. He held her in his arms. She said "Nicky, we should probably get to work." He just smiled his Texas-Sized smile and she couldn't help but smile. He took her hand and together the walked to the break room to receive their assignment. Luckily Sara and Gil were always together and Greg was in the lab today so they were paired up together. They got a 419 in Henderson. He grabbed both their kits and walked out to the car with Catherine by his side. "Nicky, I love you." He looked her straight in her gorgeous blue eyes and said " I love you too baby." He smiled. He opened the door for her and got in the car. She rested her head on her Nicky's shoulder. He drove there in record time. He got out and opened the door for her. She took his outstretched hand and hopped out of the Denali and for the first time in her life she felt loved. She took her kit from him and walked toward the responding officer. Nick put his arm around her back. She spoke, "So what do we have?" He filled her in "Your DB is in the living room." She walked in and sighed. Nick rubbed her back. She whispered in his ear "My house or yours for home time?" Nick replied, "You good with my house?" Catherine smiled "Yeah, that's perfect,because Linds will be at my house tonight with my mom." He kissed her. They processed the scene and took all the evidence to trace and ballistics and headed to the morgue. Doc explained "COD is sharp force trauma to the head. I was unable to determine the object used." They walked out and made their way to the layout room. They went through and made molds of the tool marks. The used several different tools to determine the tool used to kill their vic. They proceeded to go to trace, where they were told about the fibers and biological evidence they found. At ballistics they were basically told the same thing that Doc told them. They went to see Hodges and identified their vic as 24 year old Amy Graham. Catherine sighed. "Why did she have to die this way? She had her whole life ahead of her. She was so young. I am really not looking forward to telling her family." She thought..


	2. Chapter 2

Nick and Catherine ran her name through CODIS. She had no prior criminal record and looked to be a perfect student. He ran his hand through his hair. She looked at him longingly. Nick saw her and swept her up into a warm, loving hug and kissed her. She smiled her irresistible smile. Nick gave her a "Not right now" look and sighed. A thought occurred to Nick and he asked " Catherine, what tool do killers use most when they plan on wacking somebody over the head? " She smiled "Whatever they can find." He explained " So we know that the living room was not our primary. " "So I think we need to have a chat with her boyfriend."

 **Interrogation room**

Catherine: "Mr. Thurston where were you at 4 p. m. on August 12?"

Seth Thurston: "I was at work,here's my boss's number he can confirm my whereabouts."

Nick: " Do you know of anyone that might want to hurt Amy? "

Thurston: "Well I can think of 2 people."

Catherine: " Who? "

Thurston: "Her boss Dean Hart and her ex Gavin Thornburg."

Nick: " Would you be ok with us taking a sample of your DNA? "

Thurston: "Go ahead, take what you need if it will help catch Amy's killer."

"Thurston's boss confirmed his whereabouts, so he has a solid alibi. " "Gavin Thornburg's DNA matched blood found on Amy's body!" Catherine exclaimed. "Let's bring that SOB in for questioning. " Nick said. He talked to Jim who said he would put a BOLO out for him. They were allowed to clock out and go home.

They got in the Denali and kissed for a couple of minutes before Nick started the car. He then drove to his house he picked up his cell phone and called somebody and talked to them about something on his way there. He pulled into his driveway and said " I was just calling my sister Bridget, she said she would watch Linds tonight." Catherine bit her lip and smiled. Nick got out of the car and opened the passenger side door and picked up Catherine. She straddled his waist and they kissed passionately. He carried her to his bed, because he didn't want her to do something she would regret he asked her "Cath, you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to regret it afterwards." She pulled him in for another kiss and she didn't even have to say or do anything because he could tell what she was thinking by just looking at her. She ran her hands through his hair making a shiver go down his spine. She pulled his shirt out of his pants and slipped her hands up in it. Suddenly she felt his hand on her bare skin. She pulled his shirt off and her hands slid down his back and on to his abs as he yanked her shirt off. She fell over on top of him and wrapped her arms around him. He unbuttoned and unzipped her pants and she slid them off. His pants came off and she became fully aware that he had a hard on. She laughed that sassy laugh that he had fallen in love with. Soon they were kissing again. Nick's hands moved down her body his mouth following. He fondled her breasts drawing a low hiss from her. He unhooked her bra and let her beautiful breasts fall onto her chest. He fondled her breasts again, this time taking each nipple into his mouth, making her gasp. She ran her hands through his handsome black hair. His mouth went lower and lower until he got to her pantys, he slid them off with his teeth. He moved excruciatingly slow teasing her making her moan. His tongue slid into her folds, hitting her g-spot bringing her closer to the edge. Without warning he slid one finger inside her and then two, massaging her giving her what she needed. She yelped "Nicky, I want you inside of me!" She grabbed his briefs and pulled them off. She guided him inside of her. She bit her lip as he thrust into her. He could get so many noises out of her. He came inside of her making her scream out "Nicky!" as she came. He pulled out and they put their underwear and some lounge clothes on and got in bed together as Nick wrapped her up into his arms he heard her sigh and saw her smile. She was his entire world and nothing nor anybody could ever change that. He woke up first and couldn't help but watch her sleep.

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips waking her up. She smiled and whispered "Nicky, I love you more than you could ever know." He gave her, her favorite Texas-sized smile. He hopped up out of the bed and grabbed something off his nightstand and waited for her to sit on the end of the bed. He got down on one knee and said "Catherine Willows, will you... "Of course Nicky!" let me finish my sentence? " She giggled and nodded. "Catherine Willows, will you marry me?" She smiled " Yes Nicky! Yes I'll marry you!" He picked her up and swung her around. They shared a kiss. She placed the ring on her finger and hugged him. He walked toward the shower and turned around and ran back at Catherine grabbing her and carrying her into the shower with him. He thrust into her from behind. She spoke "Nicky, I want to see your face." He picked her up and placed her back against the cold tile of the shower wall. He drilled into her pulling them both closer to the edge. His thrusts became harder and faster making her moan with every movement. He pulled out and teased her by rubbing her clit with the head of his dick. He turned the shower off and started filling the tub up with water after it was full, he laid down in the water and she got on top of him. He guided her onto him and let her set the pace. He knew what would bring her over the edge. She laid on her back and his tongue though slow and teasingly at first pulling her closer to the edge then he slipped into her folds. Getting a small whimper from her. Knowing she should repay the favor she commanded him to lie on his back and he felt her take him in her mouth. Her tongue swirling around him and then she got back on top of him, she wanted him to be inside of her when he came and he wanted to be inside her when she came. He felt her pelvic muscles tighten around him as she climaxed and screamed "Nicky!" She felt his hot seed spew into her.

For a while they just sat there him still inside her and her leaned over with her head on his chest. He popped out of her and kissed her. Cuddling for a bit they finished getting ready for work, Nick said "Last night was amazing!" She laughed and replied " It was perfect Nicky. " He pulled her into a powerful kiss. Catherine gasped "Nicky, how am I supposed to hide the engagement ring at work?" He took her hand " Baby don't hide it, show it off to everyone except Ecklie and Brass, I mean we would have to tell everyone eventually anyway. " Grabbing her bag, Catherine headed after Nick to his Denali. When she got into the passenger side seat she leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He pulled away and said " Cath, you are the most gorgeous, prettiest, sweetest, most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on and I love you to the moon and back." He backed out of the driveway and drove towards the crime lab. When they got to the gate he held both of their ID's up to the camera and the gate opened letting them into the parking lot. Nick pulled into his parking space and turned the car off. He kissed her one last time before work and got out of the car. They walked in hand in hand and separated once they got to their lockers. Catherine looked down at her ring and smiled. Sara happened to walk in at the same time and asked " Catherine what are you so happy about?" In response Catherine held her hand out to Sara, Sara gasped "You're engaged! Who is it?" She bit her lip and smiled and whispered "Nicky. Sara you can't tell Grissom, Ecklie, or Brass about any of this. Promise?" Sara's eyes bugged out of her head "Cath, how long have you two been together?" "Um for about three months now." Sara nodded "I promise, but can I tell Warrick, Greg, Riley, Hodges, and Wendy?" "Let Nicky tell Warrick and Greg, and we aren't going to tell Hodges because of his reputation, but yes you can tell Wendy and Riley." "Tell them not to tell anyone else especially Hodges." Sara nodded and walked off. She found Nick and told him it was time to tell Warrick and Greg. Warrick just about passed out and Greg just laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Catherine went to get the tox report from Hodges when he asked her a question totally catching her off guard, "Cath, do you like Nick?" She looked at him in shock, "Why do you ask?" He shrugged and said "You both look hopelessly infatuated all the time and even more so when you are talking, working on a case, or just in the same room both of your faces light up and you smile like idiots." "Nobody told him or gossiped he figured it out on his own, she thought, we definitely gotta work on making it less obvious." "Hodges, I am trusting you to keep a secret ok? Nicky and I have been dating for a little over three months now.Yes we slept and are still sleeping together." Hodges's jaw dropped. She looked at him and growled "Not a word." The tox screen came back positive for Heroin, PCP, Coke,and succinylcholine. She went to confer with Nick. His immediate reaction was "He paralyzed her, raped her, and killed her." "Doc did take an SAE kit, right?" "Um I'm not sure Nicky." "Let's go down to the morgue." They pushed the elevator buttons and the doors opened. They doors opened again when they arrived in the morgue. They both grabbed lab coats and walked in."Doc did you do an SAE kit on our Vic?" "No, but I did find signs of non consentual sex and I sent the semen I found up to trace, you might have better luck there." "Thanks Doc!" They hung their lab coats on the rack and went up to trace. Henry was waiting for them. "Your rapist is Daniel Reiston. Semenal DNA can be your best friend." They both shook their heads laughing.

They brought up Reiston's record and saw that he had had multiple arrests and convictions for sexual assault and harrasment. They were horrified at the amount of restraining orders filed against him. They needed to find him and find him now. They drove to LVPD and went straight to Brass's office. "Jim we need you to put a broadcast out for Daniel Reiston and his car!" He gave them a look and said "I have never in all my years had anything like this happen. He is in police custody, got caught raping a 24 year old girl." "Seriously? Do you know who the girl is?" "Yes, and her name is Gwen Dalton." "Do you have an address?" "Yep, 126 Marigold Court. She is at the hospital right now though." "Thanks Jim!" They got to the hospital and asked the receptionist what her room number was. They rode the elevator to the 5th floor and found the 23rd room. They walked in and found a very traumatized looking Gwen Dalton. "Gwen, Catherine spoke, I'm Catherine Willows and this is Nick Stokes we are from the Crime Lab. We need to ask you some questions ok?" "Okay." "Did he buy or make you a drink?" "Yes, a soda." "Did you feel weird after you drank it?" "Yes, at first I felt like somehow my mind was no longer in my body, and then I fell and couldn't move my arms and legs." "Sweetie I hate to tell you this but he drugged you." Before she could say anything she started convulsing. Catherine yelled and pressed the nurses call button. They ran in and gave her a dose of Succinylcholine. She stopped convulsing and flat lined and they shocked her heart 3 times and administered CPR. She was pronounced dead at 2:30 PM. They drove back to LVPD and told Jim the news. The death toll was now 2. They ran into Super Dave who was on his way to the hospital to pick up Gwen Dalton's body. They went to have a little talk with Mr. Reiston.

 **Interrogation room**

Cath: "Do you know this woman?" (slides the picture of Amy Graham in front of him)

Reiston: "No I have never met her in my life."

Nick: "We collected semen from the body which had semenal DNA in it that belongs to you, so we know that you only drugged and raped the two girls, so who killed them?"

Reiston: "What do you mean two girls?"

Nick: "The one in the hospital died two hours ago."

Reiston: "Alright, I only know him by the name The Fox. I know how he killed them, he injected them with Cyanide."

Nick:"Thank you that'll be all."

They exited the room and clocked out and headed to Nicky's Denali.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter along with chapter 3 are the two shortest chapters...

They both got in with a sigh. He turned his head to look at her and he couldn't help himself. He tipped her chin up and lips mashed together. He pulled away and smiled. She bit her lip. "Nicky, let's get outta here." He nodded his head and drove to his townhouse. As soon as he got out she jumped up into his arms. He caught her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel his hard on. Lips smashed together and tongues dueled. he dug for his house key. He finally pulled it out and unlocked his door. She divested him of his shirt and it landed on the floor. He slid her shirt off of her and unclasped her bra. His thumbs traveled to her nipples which hardened under his touch. Her brushed small circles on them drawing a moan from her. Fingers joined his thumbs and tugged sharply on her nipples making her buck against him. He kissed her neck and sucked it leaving a hickey on her ivory skin. His mouth traveled lower and he took her nipple in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. He deposited her on the bed and ripped her slacks off. She fumbled with his belt while he kissed her senseless. She eventually pulled it off and slid his pants down to find a pair of green boxer briefs. He kicked his pants to the side and fingered the edge of her panties and slid them down her toned legs . She pulled him on top of her and he thrust into her causing them both to moan and groan. His thrusts continued and sped up as he went. She whispered into his ear "Harder Nicky!" That was his undoing. He pounded her relentlessly. He came to the sound of his name being screamed out as Catherine came. He rolled them over and she laid down panting on his chest. "Nicky, that was incredible!" They soon gave into sleep. He woke first and was propped up on one elbow thinking about how beautiful she was when she was sleeping. He pressed a kiss to her lips causing her to wake up. She sighed and propped herself up on one elbow like Nick. "I love you Nicky." "Love you too Cath." She snuggled right up next to him and layed her head in the crook of his neck. She sighed and closed her eyes. With a smile and a sigh he succumbed to sleep. She awoke to arms wrapped around her waist and the back of her head being nuzzled by a sleepy Nick. She smiled and rolled over and kissed him. He took ber face in his hands and rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs, "Oh Cath, you are so beautiful." She smiled "You know just how to flatter me." He smiled. "Oh God! Nick it's 4:30! We got to get up and get ready in a hurry." she jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, he chased her and they showered together. She had never felt cleaner in her entire life. She threw on some jeans and a red crop top. He threw on a pair of jeans and pulled out her favorite shirt of his, a light green polo shirt that really made his muscles look bigger. They grabbed coffee, purses, and keys and took off for work.


End file.
